


Tie Swap

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al’s got something he want the world to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Swap

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** DH compliant. M/M relationship.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Albus smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what the blond would have to say about this. The Gryffindor grinned at himself one last time before heading out of the seventh year boy’s dorm and into the Common Room.

Rose shook her head and chuckled at her cousin as he approached, “Trying to subtly alert the entire world?”

Albus simply grinned at her for a moment, glad that at least someone would notice. “I have a feeling very few people will pick up on it.” He moved towards the portrait hole as he continued to speak to her, “Let’s go down to breakfast and see how many people are as observant as you.” He linked arms with his cousin and together they walked down to the Great Hall.

“He’s going to kill you,” Rose commented when they neared the large doors.

Albus smiled sweetly and pushed open one of the doors, ”He’d never hurt me. He loves me too much.”

As they entered the enormous room, Lily jogged up to her brother. “You’ll never guess what’s hap-“ She stopped mid-word as she gave Albus an once-over. “Well, I suppose you will guess what’s happened…” 

Albus grinned at his little sister, “I suppose I will.”

“So the hot little thing you’ve been sleeping with was –“ Lily started.

“Yes it was,” Rose interrupted. “Is he furious?”

“You knew?” Lily asked her cousin. Rose nodded. “And you couldn’t even tell your own sister?” Lily pouted at the brunet.

“Ah, well, I didn’t want it getting back to James,” Albus said, blushing slightly.

“Well, he’ll hear about it now I’m sure,” Lily said. She pulled her brother into a hug, “I think it’s great though.” Albus squeezed his sibling for a moment and then pulled away. “He’s actually not all that upset, though as far as I can tell very few people have noticed.” Lily grinned once more at Albus and Rose and then bounded off to the Slytherin table.

Albus watched his sister make her way over to her seat before heading towards his own table. He watched as she whispered to the girls sitting around her excitedly and knew that the entire school would be in on the secret before breakfast was over. He smiled to himself as whispering spread and soon the entire hall was filled with it.

Albus sat at the Gryffindor table happily ignoring the people staring at him as he ate his breakfast. After several long moments, he looked up from his plate and locked eyes with a certain blond Slytherin. From across the room, the blonde glared at him and for a split second Albus wondered if this had been a good idea after all. The uncertainty left the moment that the Slytherin stood up and began walking towards him.

He looked back down at the table as the blond neared and waited as he sat next to him. “Having fun with this?” the Slytherin asked.

Albus looked up and nodded, “Aren’t you, Scorp?”

Scorpius smiled and pushed a hand through the Gryffindor’s hair, letting his hand come to rest on the back of the brunet’s neck, “Actually, I am.” He pulled Albus towards him and kissed him hard. The excited whispering picked up speed and before long there were students all over the hall standing up to get a better look at the two supposed rivals.

One of Albus’s hands moved to the blond’s chest and grasped the Gryffindor tie that he was wearing. Albus knew this had been a good idea.


End file.
